


Those damn candles

by Terfle



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Tanya & Rosie update each other on their man plans just before the wedding





	Those damn candles

Tanya saw Rosie in the distance and invited her over for a quick break and some welcome drinks for update each other on their attempts to keep the dads away from Donna.

‘How’s it going so far?’

Tanya poured herself a drink while she thought about it.

‘He’s asked a few questions. Like what does the father of the bride do? I told him that they pay for the wedding but he didn’t seem deterred. He wanted to know about Sophie.’

‘Do you think he suspects?’

‘I shouldn’t think so but it is a bit odd. I tried a few topics out. All that I know for certain is that he’s desperate for a trouser press.’

‘Not tried some of your usual tricks?’

Tanya gave her a look.

‘He’s NOT interested.’

Rosie was surprised. Tanya’s legendary charm had worked on a prime minister and many wealthy patrons of many industries.

‘A man who doesn’t fancy you? What a novelty.’

Tanya slurped her drink. ‘I’m not his type.’

Rosie shrugged and poured herself another drink.

‘You can’t have them all.’

Tanya looked at her again and repeated with meaning.

‘I’m not his type.’ She raised her eyebrows.’ If you know what I mean.’

Rosie stared at her for a few seconds until she realised what that meant.

‘Ohhhh.’ Light dawned. Tanya nodded sagely.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Do you doubt my gaydar?’ Tanya looked offended. She thought she was more than capable of sorting out the bulls from the pansies.

‘Sometimes.’

‘Like when?’

‘Like when you think any man who doesn’t respond to you is gay.’ Rosie rolled her eyes thinking of the times where her friend’s gaydar wasn’t entirely correct.

Tanya was sure.

‘Trust me on this one.’

‘If he’s gay.’

‘He is.’

‘What bad timing to find out now’ Rosie fretted.

‘Not really, I soon got the picture…’

‘Not you. Donna!’

‘Oh yes.’

‘Let him tell Donna. It’s got nothing to do with us.’

They nodded in agreement.

‘How’s it going with your guy?’

Rosie thought about it.

‘It’s alright. He doesn’t suspect a thing. He’s not mentioned the wedding once.’

‘Good, keep it that way. Keep him occupied.’

‘I’ve already dragged him out fishing twice. There’s only so much seafood to catch.’

‘Try something else.’

‘I’m not you, Tanya’ she replied with a grin.

Tanya swiped at her half threateningly.

‘Well I don’t have any more time to keep him busy. I’ve got seating arrangements to do and the wedding breakfast to oversee and decorations and stuff. Maybe make a new side dish for the table. Probably involving five snapper and a small octopus.’

‘Good luck with that. I’ll get Harry to lift a few things for me, I’m sure there’s stuff to do’ Tanya suggested.

Donna rounded the corner and they got to their feet hurriedly.

‘Sorry to ask you to do some more but…’

They assured her everything was under control and she breathed a sigh of relief. Tanya departed with the promise of making Harry work hard and Donna turned to Rosie.

‘You’ve got the decorations and candles for the chapel?’ She asked anxiously.

‘Yes yes, of course. I’ll have everything done in time’ soothed Rosie.

Donna thanked her and left to go and organise the hungover help. They’d better have gotten rid of those damn bagpipes.

As soon as she turned her back, Rosie’s expression turned to panic.

Shit. There were supposed to be candles? She raced out of the tavern, colliding into Bill who was meandering along. ‘Hey, where’s the fire?’

‘Candles! I forgot the fucking candles!’ He stared at her while she tore off in the direction of the only place she could get some at such short notice. He shrugged and followed. He was a bit bored of fishing and he needed to take his mind off the note Sophie had slipped under his door this morning. He felt like he needed to tell someone but he didn’t know who. All of this pretending he didn’t know was getting to him. He was starting to crack.


End file.
